A New Outlook
by cw1991
Summary: Hermione and Draco Meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione has just been left by Ron and Malfoy has some highly intriging news. Check it out, look inside for more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Harry Potter fanfiction based on the characters and world of JK Rowling, all characters and bits of the world she created belong to her I am simply using them to tell this story. I own nothing and do not take any rights for any of it. Hope you enjoy **

Hermione sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron the pub that guarded the entrance to Diagon Alley. She was slowly drinking her fourth firewhiskey, surely things could have not gone worse today. 'Well, that's not entirely true.' She thought to herself, 'So Ron decided he didn't want me anymore, who cares, there are plenty of others out there that will.' She quickly downed another sip and felt the rush of the drink burn her throat. "mmm" she moaned quietly. "Everything alright Ms. Granger?" asked Tom the barman. "Oh everything's fine Tom, just enjoying the drink." She said smiling at him. "Well if you need anything please let me know, though I am not used to staying up quite this late with only one guest. I hope the room you ordered was to your liking?" he said rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. "Yes, it fits my needs quite nicely" she said.

Suddenly she heard the door open, the small bell attached to it jingled loudly in the quiet pub, a hooded figure strode over to the bar and sat down. He looked deflated, yet still had an air of someone she thought she knew. "Firewhiskey, make it a double please Tom." Came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy from within the hood. She stared shocked at the figure, 'Since when did he learn manners?' she thought to herself. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, right away." Said Tom grabbing a large mug and pouring the requested drink into it. "Here you are." He said handing it to him. "Thanks." Came the curt reply. Hermione watched all of this in bewilderment, 'Ok something is definitely not right here.' She thought, 'When did he become polite?' she watched him for a moment before suddenly he spoke.

"Going to keep staring Granger or are you going to say "hello"?" He said pulling back his hood to reveal the Draco she remembered yet he looked slightly worn, less pompous that last she had seen him. "Oh, sorry Malfoy, I was just sitting here wondering when you learned manners." She said curtly before dowing the rest of her glass and ordering another. "Oh, trust me Granger, I learned manners years ago, I just recently decided to change my outlook on life. Speaking of which I wanted to apologize." He said watching her with a look of interest. "Apologize for what?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "For how I treated you all those years at Hogwarts." He said offering his hand out to shake. Gingerly she took it, shaking it once. "Well thank you Malfoy, but I let that slide a while ago." She said taking a hard swig at the new glass in front of her. "Well be that as it may, I would like to start over, if you will let me. Please call me Draco." He said smiling softly. "Sure, why not. After today anything good happening at all will be an improvement. Call me Hermione." She said vaguely trying to return the smile.

He looked at her for a moment, "Rough day?" he asked with what seemed like genuine concern. "Yes as a matter of fact it was, though I don't see why you would be interested." She said throwing back another sip, her head was starting to spin a little from the drink. "Well as I said, I am trying to turn over a new leaf and would like to begin anew with people I previously treated terribly. Potter and his friend, what was his name, Weasley? How are they doing?" he said taking a sip of his glass. "Yes though sadly Ron is the reason I am here in such a bad mood." She said, "This time he decided it wasn't working and that he wanted to end it for good. After the nearly five years I have devoted myself to him, thank heavens we never married." She said downing the rest of the glass in two gulps and ordering another. "Well I hate to hear that your relationship ended so badly, I know what that is like Pansy decided that since I was going to be disowned by my Father for not wanting to stay "Pureblood" then she wanted nothing more to do with me either." He said drinking the last of his glass and ordering another as well.

She looked at him for a moment, "Wait, what? Your Father disowned you?" she said looking concerned, "That is just wrong, then again you Father can be an arrogant pig, but so could you." He smirked, "Yes I know, still can be a times but I am trying this new outlook and so far it's going quite well, though I do wish I had more support, he has already signed the papers at the Ministry as of Thursday I will no longer be considered his son and thus will have to change my name. My mother is horrified but I told her it was alright." He said taking a large gulp of his new cup. "Well surely there is a way to fix this?" she asked slightly frightened by this blow from Lucious. "Not unless I return to my "Pureblood" ways and stop trying to be "normal"" he said smiling stiffly. "Anyway, he is at least giving me ten thousand galleons to do with as I please, which I am putting into getting a flat, speaking of which Tom is my room ready?" he said turning to the bartender. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, we got it set up an hour ago. You and Ms. Granger are both on the third floor, your room is right across the hall from hers." Said Tom trying not to fall asleep. "Thanks Tom." Said Draco tossing back the rest of his glass and ordering another. "I guess we are both drowning in our own sorrow tonight eh Hermione?" he said smiling again. "Yes Draco I guess we are." She said returning the smile.

A couple of hours later they were standing by the wireless in the pub Hermione trying to teach Draco how to dance. "I can't get this right can I?" he asked laughing at his clumsy feet. "You will get it if you keep trying." She said smiling widely. "You know Granger, I mean Hermione, if you weren't so down right now and hadn't just gotten out of a relationship I would ask you out, maybe take you to a nice place to eat. Just so we could talk and maybe get to know each other better." He said smiling again, though blushing slightly. "Why Draco Malfoy, are you trying to hit on me?" She said smiling at him, the firewhiskey now plainly showing its presence as she nearly toppled over while trying to finish a pirouette she was in the middle of. "Yes, actually Hermione I have always thought that you were quite beautiful, though being what I was then I was afraid to tell you so, afraid what it would do to me and terrified what my Father would say." He said pulling steady. "Have you picked out what you are changing your name to yet?" she asked trying to sit down in an empty chair close by." Yes and no." He said. "I get to keep Draco if I wish, but Malfoy I cannot keep, even if I wanted too which I don't." He said smiling. "Well maybe I can help you, what are your options thus far?" she said trying to keep her vision from blurring.

"Well thus far I have thought of three new last names and two new first names." He said joining her at the table. "First off I thought about maybe going to George Leroux, or maybe just Draco Leroux. Then after second thought I thought maybe Malcolm Xanaster, but again that didn't feel right. In the end I found one more that I liked though it will sound strange." He said blushing slightly. "What?" she said smiling, "Surely it isn't too strange." He turned a little pinker, "Well after a lot of consideration I thought, well what about Grandger?" he said going violently red. "Grandger or Granger?" she said looking slightly embarrassed. "Grandger" He said, "I thought back to all the time I had spent liking you and thought, well what about a spinoff of her last name, just add a letter or two to change it." He said, "sorry I know it sounds really weird." She nodded. "Weird, but sweet." She smiled softly, "Of the three I think Grandger would be the more appealing though maybe a bit weird. Hmm let me think, what about Draco Marlboro?" She said waiting to see what he thought. "Nah, too roughish." He said smiling, "nice one though, hmm what about Draco Avonte?" he said. "Now that is a good one." She said agreeing. "Alright I will be Draco Avonte then." He said smiling at her.

The next day Hermione was sitting at a table down in the pub eating breakfast when Draco came down and joined her. "Hey." He said, "mind if I join you?" she looked up at him. "Sure go ahead." She said sipping her coffee. "So, that was fun last night no?" he said ordering a cup of coffee for himself. "Yes it was Mr. Avonte." She said smiling. "Well actually I spoke to my lawyer about that this morning before coming down, I am actually going to be given a choice at the hearing of the Wizengamot when my dad formally disowns me. And I think I will keep Malfoy just to piss him off." Said Draco smiling. Hermione laughed, "That would be bloody brilliant." She said smiling. "So Granger, what are you up to today?" he said casually. "Oh not much, I have to go to Madam Malkin's today to get some new robes." She said, "Oh and Flourish and Blotts, I think my new book finally came in." He chuckled, "Yes I remember you always had your head in a book in school. I much admired that, and still do." He said smiling at her again. "Care to join me?" she asked finishing her toast. "Sure." He said. "I would enjoy that immensely." She smiled, "I am glad, besides I could always use some company, I enjoy having someone to talk to when I shop. Ron always insisted that his work had him too busy for "Shopping trips" as he so rudely put my little outings to Diagon Alley." Malfoy shook his head. "He really needs a personality check from the sounds of it." He said. "Yes he does, oh and get this, he told me that he never really cared for me, just thought that he did. Gosh he is such an ass." She said shaking her head in disgust. "He told you that, oh I would like to give him something to think he cared for." Said Draco in disgust. "You deserve so much better than that Hermione, really you do." She looked at him, "You are right Draco, maybe I will find it." She smiled. "Yes maybe you will, hey what about going to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" He said returning her smile. "That sounds like it would be quite lovely Draco perhaps we could do some catching up as you spoke about last night." She smiled and the stood heading towards Diagon Alley.

**Hope you all enjoy this first chapter, please feel free to leave any comments or feedback you may have. I am always willing to take any ideas for revision or criticism into consideration. Please stay tuned for more of what may happen with this. Also I will be trying to get more done on "How Harry Found True Love" so keep an eye out for updates on that. I so hope I get a new laptop or desktop soon not having a computer is a real pain. Anyway hope you enjoy. Review, leave comments whatever Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to all of you that are following and who have favorite this story. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. Please feel free to leave comments of reviews. I appreciate feedback and want to make this story as good as it could be if not better. Again thank all of you and please feel free to check out my other story if you haven't.**

That evening Hermione waited downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron for Draco to come and meet her. He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her for dinner, only that it was out in Muggle London. As she waited she sipped on a butterbeer she had ordered out of boredom. Finally she saw a glimpse of pale blond hair as Draco came down the stairs. "Well Draco don't you look dashing?" she said as she took in his pale white suit and light blue tie. Her black cocktail dress seemed to fit quite well beside it, giving it the perfect complement. "And don't you look beautiful Hermione." He said smiling back at her. "Shall we go then?" he asked looking at the silver watch on his wrist, "we don't want to be late." She nodded and they walked out the door into the Muggle world.

As they walked down the street Draco gently took her hand into his and kissed the back of it lightly. "I hope you enjoy where we are going." He said and turning they apparated on the spot before reappearing outside of a very nice looking restaurant. "This seems nice." She said taking an astonished look at the place, it had a patio outside with small tables for two complete with a deck and running waterfall. From what she could see through the windows the inside had several tables that matched the ones outside, white table cloths covered the inside ones and several portraits hung on the walls depicting various medieval and fantasy scenes. "I am glad you like it." He said and taking her hand again he led her inside. At the host podium the hostess for the evening greeted them, "Good evening, how may I help you?" she asked smiling gently at them. "Yes my name is Draco Malfoy, I called in a reservation early this morning." He said casually. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, right this way." The hostess said and led them out onto the patio into a secluded corner. "As you requested, this is our best table out here." She said setting down two menus and silverware.

Having done her duty she left saying that the waitress would be along shortly. Draco walked over and pulled back a chair for Hermione, "Won't you sit down?" he said smiling at her while she did so. "You really have changed Draco." She said smiling up at him as he took his seat across from her. "As I said I am trying to take on a new outlook and change my life." He said unfolding his menu. She nodded and began to look through her menu, 'He really has changed, he definitely isn't the same Draco from Hogwarts.' She thought to herself. "Any idea what you want?" he asked setting his menu down. "Perhaps the filet mignon." She said setting hers down as well. "I believe that we'll make it a double, sounds like a good meal." He said noticing the waitress walking towards them. "Are you ready to order?" she asked smiling as she took out a pad and pen. "Yes we would both like the filet mignon and a bottle of red wine." Said Draco ordering for them. The waitress nodded and headed back inside.

"You seem to be trying more than just a new outlook." Hermione said smiling as she watched him. "Yes, I want to turn completely around, I am tired of being the pompous ass everyone expects, but still sometimes old habits will die hard." He said smiling. "Well as of yet, I have not seen any of the old Draco I remember from Hogwarts." She said smiling. "That is a Draco I don't want to be and I don't want to remember. My parents shaped that Draco and Voldemort shaped him more, I don't want any association with that person." Said Draco with a small frown. "I want to be my own person, nice and polite, someone who is respected and liked, not feared or rejected." She nodded knowing that her was truly being sincere about his statement. "Well thus far you have done quite a good job of changing my perspective of you, I would not know that you were the Draco I remembered, if I didn't remember all the hell you put us through, though I am willing to forgive and give you a second chance." She said smiling warmly. He smiled back and looked towards the doors of the restaurant, "Here come the wine." He said and sure enough the waitress was coming across the patio with a bucket of ice and a stand, the neck of the bottle visible above the rim of the bucket.

Setting the stand down the waitress set the bucket in it and popped the cork for them. "Thank you." Said Draco as she nodded and returned back in side. "Would you like a glass?" asked Draco grabbing the bottle and summoning two wine flutes with his wand. "Please." She said smiling softly and taking the offered glass. After taking a small sip, "Oh this is really good Draco." He nodded and they sat in silence for a while until their food arrived.

After dinner the apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron and found the pub empty again except for Tom, "Ah, welcome back, your rooms have been cleaned and are ready for another night." Said the barman smiling at them. "Thanks Tom," said Draco sitting down at the bar. "Firewhiskey please for both of us." Hermione walked over and sat down smiling again. "That was fun, would you like to dance again?" she said holding out her hand. Draco smiled and got up leading her over to the radio, "Shall we?" he said and she nodded. "You know Draco, I have been thinking, you said something last night about me needing a better man, I think I have found one." She said lightly kissing him. Draco stood there for a moment before returning the kiss, "Are you sure?" he said smiling. She nodded, "Yes, I am sure." She returned the smile and they continued to dance late into the night their firewhiskey sat forgotten on the table near them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for continuing to read, I am sorry that this story has not been updated in so long. Real Life got very busy very quick but I hope to be back to writing more often soon. Updates for my other story "How Harry Found True Love" will hopefully be coming soon as well. Reminder I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and places of J.K. Rowling's magical world.**

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked as they sat in the same restaurant as their first date, he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. "I-uh, nothing. So the proceedings with my father and being removed from the family are over. I am still Draco Malfoy, but I have no relation with my family and they have no heir." He said smiling gently at her. "Well that should royally piss Lucius off knowing that he is now the only person left in his bloodline to inherit his fortune." Draco nodded but didn't say anything further. "Well at least now you are free of the ties that you had to the old Draco. Speaking of which I have yet to see any of him, you really have changed Draco." She smiled softly and gently leaned across the table to kiss him. "Yes well, as I said before the old Draco is no more, I am a changed and free man. Hermione I would like to ask you something." He smiled softly still fidgeting with the object in his pocket. She watched him, smiling softly, "Yes?" She said as he got up from his seat. "Hermione, I know we have only been dating a few months, and that it has been the best time of my life. I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone." He gently knelt down beside her as she watched him, "I love you too Draco." She said still smiling. "Hermione, you mean more to me than anyone ever has." He said pulling his hand out of his pocket, still concealing whatever it was he had been fidgeting with. "Hermione will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" He said revealing a beautiful silver wring with an infinity symbol at it's top encrusted with diamonds.

She sat there for a moment before answering, shock clearly upon her face. "Draco..I.. YES!" she said leaping into his arms and gently kissing him. He smiled back at her, gently putting the ring on her finger. "I love you 'Mione." He said gently kissing her again. "I love you too Draco." She said and sat down again and they continued to wait for their dinner.

A few days later Hermione and Draco were sitting in the living room of their new flat in London when the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that could be" Said Hermione getting up to answer the door. As she opened the door took a step back, "Good evening Miss Granger." Said Lucius Malfoy as he stepped into the room. "Draco, here are the documents you requested. You will regret this I am highly disappointed, how could you leave me without an heir?" He said icily walking towards his ex-son. "You have no business her Mr. Malfoy." Said Draco standing as he took the packet from Lucius, "Now get out of my house." He said and pointed towards the door. "Oh trust me, I have no pleasure being in this muggle infested barn." Lucius said and turned swooping out the door, his cloak billowing out behind him. The door slammed loudly as the familiar sound of someone disaparating resounded from the hall outside.

Draco sat back down staring at the packet. "Well that was unpleasant" Said Hermione walking over to the sofa and sitting down beside him. "Seems he did in fact include all of the family tree." Said Draco as he opened the packet and pulled out the stack of documents. "I now have to write to each of my relatives and formally tell them that I am no longer related to them. This should take a while." He sighed looking at the pages each contained the name and address as well as relation to the Malfoys. "I can help if you need me to." She said gently pulling him against her. "I am here for you Draco." She gently kissed his cheek as he smiled at her. "  
I know, and I thank you for that." She smiled as she stood up, "I'll go and get dinner ready. Let me know if you need help." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Draco sat there for a few more minutes before he went to his small office and began the tedious task of writing to each member of his very large and estranged family. The sound of his quill filled the otherwise silent house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your continued support, sorry for the long delay in an update. As always I do not own Harry Potter or the characters or world created by J.K. Rowling, they belong solely to her. **

Hermione sat in the changing room of the cathedral feeling as if she were going to suffocate. "Calm down Hermione." Ginny said smiling softly at her. "You know you are ready for this, you and Draco were meant for each other. That was clear all those years ago and is even clearer today." Hermione smiled up at her from the bench she was sitting on. "Thanks Gin." She said trying to calm herself. "I just feel so nervous about this, I love him more than life itself but that doesn't mean that I am not ready. I know I am more than ready to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy, I just wish his ex-father would leave us alone." She shook her head with exasperation. "Luscious Malfoy will never learn to do that. He thinks he has to be up his son's ass all the time." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Besides maybe Luscious will come around and Draco can have his family and fortune back."

Hermione shook her head softly, "He doesn't want what is there back; he wants them to be more like everyone else not heartless and cruel. We almost had Narcissa until Luscious threatened to behead her if she didn't stay away from Draco." She said slipping her feet into her ivory heels. "Well I guess you better get ready, your dad will be here in about five minutes, I need to go and take my seat." Hermione nodded and stood up, letting her gown fall to the floor. "See you later Gin." She said and walked over to the mirror to put her veil into place. Pushing it a little to the left she barely heard the knock at the door. "Come in." She said and turned to see her mother and father walking in. "Oh you look so beautiful! She's so grown up." Her mother said smiling at her father. "Save the crying mum." Hermione said walking over to hug them. "Are you ready?" Her father asked smiling softly at her. "I have never been more ready for anything in all my life." She said and gently kissed him on the cheek.

The organ began the bright and cheery bridal chorus and Hermione's heart leapt to her throat. "You ready sweetie?" she barely heard her father ask over the music. "Yes." She said and they slowly began to walk down the aisle, feeling as if she were floating. Keeping her eyes forward she only saw Draco, everyone else was merely a blur as her happiness overtook her and she felt as if she couldn't get to the end of the aisle fast enough. After a moment her father gently placed her hand into Draco's and he left to join her mother at their bench.

Leading her up the steps to the podium Draco smiled and her and then turned to the priest. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. Who presents this woman to this man?" nearly hopping back to his feet, her father stood and said, "Her mother and I do." He sat back down blushing slightly. "Before we continue are there any here who believe that this union should not be made, if so speak now or forever hold your peace." Hermione listened waiting for someone to try and ruin her day, but luckily all was silent. "Then let us continue, Miss Hermione Gean Granger, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to honor and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer so long as you both shall live?" Hermione nodded and then with a quavering voice said, "I do."

That evening at the Burrow Hermione and Draco were sitting at the head table with Ginny and Harry beside of them seeing as they had originally been the bridesmaid and groomsman before it had been decided that the date of the wedding would be changed and made into a public gathering instead of a small gathering of friends and family. "Congratulations to you both, Draco in the past month you and I have become good friends and I am sorry for all the strife we had in school." Said Harry smiling softly at both of them. "I blame my ex-father." Draco said shaking Harry's hand.


End file.
